A variety of pruning shears are known and commonly used in cutting and trimming plants and trees, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,073,059 and 5,743,018. While these devices are useful to remove unwanted growth, they do not operate to prevent future growth on or near the plant or tree, and thus require the user to monitor the area and return to cut additional unwanted growth.